Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to cache control in a virtualized network environment.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to group clusters of physical server type information handling systems in software-defined data centers to provide resiliency and load balancing for virtualized workloads. Each information handling system in a cluster is referred to as a host or node. One issue with clusters relates to load-balancing of the information handling systems in the clusters. It is known to perform a load-balancing operation by performing a resource utilization assessment operation which assesses resource utilization information of hardware resources for each information handling system in the cluster. This resource utilization information can include information relating to one or more of network, memory, disk space and IO utilization information. The load-balancing operation migrates workloads to underutilized nodes. However, often the resource utilization assessment operation only assesses utilization information as an absolute value (such as a percentage of total resources utilized) and does not perform any analytics on the utilization information. FIG. 1, labeled Prior Art, shows an example of virtual machine allocation within a virtualized network environment where caching is used for some network packets.